1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an exercise machine having an electronically-controlled resistance and, in particular, a system and method for controlling the pedal resistance of a stationary exercise bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, fitness and longevity are well documented in the literature. Medical science has consistently demonstrated the improved strength, health and enjoyment of life that results from physical activity. Exercises, such as cycling, are particularly popular and medically recommended exercises for conditioning training and improving overall health and cardiovascular efficiency.
However, modern lifestyles often fail to accommodate outdoor cycling opportunities. In addition, inclimate weather and other environmental and social factors may cause individuals to remain indoors as opposed to engaging in outdoor cycling activities. There are also certain dangers and/or health risks associated with cycling on natural outdoor surfaces. For example, injuries may result from cycling, particularly from falls and/or accidents, not to mention the risk of physical harm from the failure of the bicycle itself. Thus, many exercise enthusiasts prefer the safety and convenience of an in-home or commercial exercise machine in order to provide desired exercise without the attendant inconvenience and risk of outdoor exercise.
Conventional indoor stationary bicycles generally operate with a single-gear drivetrain allowing a user to select the resistance felt while pedaling. For example, in some stationary bicycles having an electronically-controlled resistance, users are able to select a certain workout level or routine that is associated with a predetermined pattern of changes in pedal resistance. In addition, other stationary bicycles are configured to provide the user with a constant wattage workout. A constant wattage system operates so as to produce a constant power, which is often measured by the revolutions per minute (RPM) at which the user is cycling multiplied by the torque exerted by the user on the cranks.